


Immuablement fixe

by shakeskp



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: DES SPOILERS PAR MILLIERS, Fluff, GROS SPOILERS, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil et Clint ont une conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immuablement fixe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brisby_pops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisby_pops/gifts).



> SPOILERS POUR LE FILM !

La quatrième fois que Phil se réveilla, Clint était perché sur le dossier d’une chaise.

La première fois, le directeur Fury lui avait dit que la Terre était sauvée, ses Avengers rassemblés et qu’il leur avait laissé sous-entendre que Coulson était mort. Lorsque Phil vit l’état dans lequel son supérieur avait mis ses cartes de collection, il préféra se rendormir aussi sec plutôt que d’affronter la réalité.

La deuxième fois, sa chambre était pleine de ballons et de vœux de rétablissement, et Pepper Potts avait déposé un contrat d’embauche chez Stark Industries sur sa table de chevet, accompagné d’un mot de Tony Stark lui-même : « Signez sans protester, on vous trouvera quelque chose à faire. »

La troisième fois, à côté du contrat se trouvaient ses cartes, dédicacées par Captain America. Ça compensait presque les taches de sang.

Phil cligna lentement des yeux, le temps de se demander et de répondre à la seule question importante : Clint leur – lui – était-il revenu ?

On lui avait interdit de travailler, il n’avait pas eu le droit de voir les rapports de mission. Certes, il ne restait suffisamment pas longtemps éveillé pour accomplir quoique ce soit… Mais Natasha aurait trouvé le moyen de le coder sur sa carte si Clint était toujours compromis, et Fury n’aurait pas dit : « vos Avengers », parce que cette version de l’équipe composée par Phil incluait l’archer, sans compromis.

 « J’ai entendu dire que tu as sauvé le monde ? murmura Phil.

— Tu n’es pas censé être blessé, dit Clint.

— Les risques du métier.

— Non. Tu n’es pas en première ligne, c’est pour une bonne raison. Rien n’est censé t’arriver. Tu me l’as promis après Tokyo.

— Sauf en cas de force majeure. C’était un cas de force majeure. »

Un tic agita brièvement la bouche de Clint. Il descendit de sa chaise, s’assit sur le rebord du lit, une main légère sur la jambe de Phil. En temps normal, celui-ci aurait protesté, invoqué les risques de se faire prendre. Mais il se sentait trop fatigué. Et puis, Clint en avait besoin.

« Stark a acheté une maison dans Manhattan. Il est en train de l’arranger. C’est pour nous.

— Les Avengers ? » demanda Phil, terriblement content de voir son rêve se réaliser enfin.

Il avait toujours su que ça pourrait marcher. Il aurait préféré de meilleures circonstances, mais on ne rassemble pas une équipe de héros surpuissants pour un vol à la tire.

« Tu devrais accepter l’offre de Stark. »                                             




Phil ferma les yeux et chercha la main de Clint.

« Je ne vais pas quitter le SHIELD. Pas à cause de ça. Encore moins maintenant. Tant qu’on n’a pas besoin des Avengers, tu continues de travailler pour nous. Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu’un d’autre servir de contact à Natasha et toi. »

Clint lui pressa la main à son tour mais malgré ses paupières fermées, Phil sentait toute la désapprobation qu’il dégageait.

« Et puis Fury va vous confier à moi, j’ai bien mérité une promotion. 

— Tout ça parce que tu veux travailler avec Captain America. »

Sans répondre, Phil sourit et du pouce lui caressa doucement la main.

« Ça ira », murmura-t-il, et il dut s’endormir car lorsqu’il se réveilla, il était à nouveau seul. Mais sur sa table de chevet de plus en plus encombrée, quelqu’un avait découpé dans une feuille de papier un cœur transpercé d’une flèche.

 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était le fix-it obligatoire post-film, écrit pour brisby_pops !   
> De toute façon, je crois pas à la mort de Coulson (et puis, maintenant qu'il a été intégré au canon Marvel autre que les films, hein, voilà).


End file.
